A Feud of a Thousand Years: Devils vs Angels
by Artificial Puppy
Summary: The title says it all! The feud between angels and devils, a hybrid child born, and a threat that brought the two clans together. Need I say more? [oneshot?]


_A/N My very first Tekken fic! Anyway, I've used some parts of Jin/Jun's story here, just in ca_se _some of you might complain, think it's familiar, yatta yatta yatta. This has nothing to do with the main storyline, I can tell you that. Finally, there are no Tekken characters to be seen...yet._

**>**

**>**

**> **

**A Feud of a Thousand Years**

Devils and Angels, sworn enemies caught in a bitter feud that started since the dawn of time. Living in the world, hidden amongst humans, their war is fought without the knowledge of mortals. Although they are two very different groups in belief and morals, thy do share one code in common: _When shame is brought to the clan, death shall be the consequence._

During a forgotten century, a devil/angel hybrid was born. The Devil father and Angel mother kept their secret in a location unknown to the immortals. They raised their child, taking turns each year. Never before have they been together ever since their offspring's birth, except for a day each year when they take the others place to care for the child. There was no other choice for them if they wanted their baby to live, for if he were to be discovered by either clan, the consequences would be severe.

Four years of raising the child has gone by smoothly, but during his fifth year underground things were about to change. When the father came to take care of the child, he did not know that his clan had followed him in the shadows. They were curious about where their fellow brother disappears to every other year. Once they caught sight of the angel holding a child in her arms, fury consumed them.

Without hesitation, they moved in for the kill. Realizing he has been pursued, the father moved in front of his family, shouting to them to run, but they did not comply. His "wife" said that she'd stay and fight alongside him. Having no time to loose, he pushed her away and told her to take care of their son. Having said his last words, he took off and charged toward the Devils.

Tears fell from the mothers eyes, but she knew what she had to do. She spread her wings and took flight holding her child in her arms. Without looking back, she heard her "husband's" scream of agony which was here cue to soar faster into the horizon.

**_>>>>> _**

Ten years has passed since the incident involving the Devils. Ever since then, the Angel decided to hide her wings and live among humans. She and her son lived in a tranquil forest near a river. There, he lived an average human life. He never remembered about what had happened the last ten years for he was too young to understand what was going on. He didn't know about his Angel/Devil heritage, neither did he know that his mother was an Angel herself.

It was a wonder how they were able to survive in one place for ten straight years without being detected by either clan. The Angels never knew about the baby, but it bothered the mother that she was never sought out by her clan. Still, it was best that they didn't know. As for the Devils however, there is no doubt that they are out there searching for her, and especially her hybrid child. There were some instances however when she felt their presence just a mile away, other than that, nothing else.

The boy is fifteen now, he's ready to know the truth, but that's not the only reason why she was telling him the whole story, it was because she felt the Devils have discovered their location. After all these years in hiding, she never thought that they would be found. But alas, the time she dreaded has come. Telling her son about Angels and Devils, his birth, and what happened to his father, the boy can't help but stare at his mother with awe, as if he were just told a bedtime story. It took a while for all of it to sink into his mind, but finally, he understood.

Not more than an hour later, a laser tore through their summer home. The Angel screamed to her son to get out of here, to run to the forest and seek out the other Angels. At first he was hesitant for he can't leave his mother alone against the threat before them. But when she told him that if he stayed, his fathers sacrifice would be in vain, he agreed and darted out of his home.

After so many years being disguised as a human, his mother reverted back to Angel form, distracting the Devils while her son ran. There were ten or so of them, clearly she was outnumbered. The boy stopped when he got to the safety of the forest, turning back just in time to see his mother being slain. Anger boiled up in his heart, similar to when he heard the story of his his father's death. Then he remembered his mother say to seek out the Angels, but then as if just in cue, they arrived, soaring in the air.

They sensed their fellow Angel in danger, so they came to lend her a hand, but they were seconds too late. Anger welled up, this was their last straw. Both clans charged to each other, lasers sprung from ever direction like fireworks. One by one, Angels and Devils fell to the ground lifeless.

The hybrid boy stared up from the edge of the forest; his emotions were all mixed up. He dreaded the death of his mother, wanted revenge against the Devils, hated the Angels for arriving too late, loathed himself for no being able to do anything. He was a Devil-Angel damn it! And he didn't do anything to prevent his mother's or even his father's death.

War was ensuing in the skies while he had a war against his mind. _Kill them! Kill them all!_ He clutched his head to prevent anymore of those thoughts, but it proved fruitless. _Your not going to let them get away with what they've just done, are you? _Not able to take it anymore, he lost control of himself.

Horns protruded from his head, a third eye red in color formed in his forehead, black feathery wings spouted from his back tearing his shirt in the process, spikes grew on his arms where he wore his gloves, and black marks traced his face and chest. Red lightning-like energy crawled around his body.

His transformation did not go unnoticed. By now, both Devil and Angel clans ceased their battle and were looking down to the newly altered boy who was clutching his face. Slowly, he brought down his hands and stared at the spikes that had grown. Then, he laughed. There was no joy in his actions, just plain amusement of what has become of him. This wasn't the innocent boy who just found out of his heritage anymore, this was someone else. Question was, who?

He looked up at the immortals who were staring at him, some with awe, some with fear, some with hatred, and some with regret. He brought up one of his hands, charging energy within in, and letting it go after a second. A wide beam shot out of it, hitting two Devils and one Angel.

Both clans were now at panic. Looking at each other, they read each others minds, 'they are to take him down'. Although only two-thirds of them remain after their short battle, they were determined to take on this new threat together.

**_>>>>> _**

Six years has now past since the Devil/Angel hybrid threatened the world. His sole purpose was to rid the world of these winged immortals, even if it exposes them to the human world. Countless people have already been killed in his hunting spree, not that he even cared, and neither did the humans know what hit them. He still roams the world, searching for the few survivors.

By now, only one-fourth of all the Angels and Devils were left since the long struggle. They had to move to different countries every week to ensure their safety. If they stayed in one place too long, the hybrid would locate them in no time at all.

The past two years, both clans have been devising a plan to imprison the hybrid, for killing him was fruitless. All the surprise attacks, counterattacks, and defensive positions they had thrown him, he broke through. The only plan they hadn't devised yet was imprisoning him.

Their plot was to imprison him in a volcano, securing him up with chains forged by the Angel clan. The only way out was if the Angels, pure Angels would break those binds. Nothing in the world could cut it, melt it, or destroy it, not even the devils. Then, to ensure that no Angel would break the chains, the Devils will create a force field at the mouth of the volcano to repel any Angel that would pass through it. This way, neither Devil nor Angel would be able to set him loose.

By this time, the plan was already in motion. The Devils were luring him into the volcano while the Angels waited, readying the chains once he approached. It was hard work, only one-half of the Devils remained once they arrived, but they were able to lure him into the pit of the volcano. But the struggle is not over yet, it was the Angels turn to face this menace, and it was harder on their part since they had to fight in a tight space. Like the Devils, only one-half of them remained after binding him with the chains they forged. There knowledge of his powers and strategies really helped them in this battle after being attacked countless of times in the past.

The hybrid was bound with 7 thick chains total. One was bound to his neck, one strapped for each arm, one held each leg, and finally 2 were wrapped around his chest and waist. He was positioned at the middle of the volcano with only a rock, twenty-four or fewer inches in diameter, to stand on. The whole place was covered with magma. Looks like he won't be going anywhere for some time, hopefully his whole life.

Although this all seems too good to be true, there is a downside to this which the Angels didn't mention to the Devils. The hybrid won't be aging a second while bound to these chains. He will just suffer in the volcano for eternity. But being in his Devil/Angel form, he wouldn't need any food, sleep, rest, or any other restrictions of man, so they doubt that he would suffer at all.

The Devil/Angel screamed, cursing at the winged immortals, swearing that he will kill them someday. His screams continued until the Angels and Devils left. They didn't plan to stick around. They left them there cursing to himself instead. Once all of them had exited the mouth, the devils created the force field to complete the plan. The menace is finally concealed.

**_>>>>> _**

After the six year struggle, less than ten Devils and Angels combined were left. To ensure their races' survival, they decided to live amongst the humans. Although the threat was over, the immortals still had mixed feelings. Despite all that happened, some say that their feud isn't near to being over. They say that if any of them crosses the others path, well, time will tell what they are to do.

After saying their last words, each of them flew, one by one, to different directions and countries. They spread out across the globe, hiding their wings and true nature. They lived with humans, like humans, and married humans. And so, the Devil and Angel bloodline continues.

**_>>>>> _**

No one should have underestimated the Devil/Angel's powers, because deep in the volcano, little do the immortals know that the hybrid has already started formulating a plan to rid the volcano of the force field. It's only a matter of time before he would be able to free himself from the chains.

_After all, time is on his side._

**The End…?**

**>**

**>**

**> **

_A/N Well that was it. How'd I do? Please review it after you read, I need to know if it was good or not. Thanks!_

_Oh, and I bet most of you are thinking that the hybrid is Jin, well, you could find out **if** I'm going to write a story._


End file.
